Je te devais un verre, non?
by Sombraline
Summary: "Je commence à être las de me répéter, mortel. Je suis ici en paix.""Si je ne parlais pas au Dieu de la Vérité Absolue, j'aurais presque des doutes sur ta sincérité, Ténébreux... Mais tu évites toujours de répondre à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au milieu de Central Park, sans ton casque ridicule et ton bâton magique ?"


**(Sinon, je vous ai déjà dit que la confusion entre les comptes feufeu m'emmerdait grave?)**

**Yop! Tout le monde profite bien de l'été? Moi, je passe tellement de temps plantée devant le ventilateur que ça rend ma coupe de cheveux encore plus improbable... Sérieux... Cette chaleur va me tuer. Rendez-moi mes -40°C!**

**L'avantage de cette saison, c'est que je suis en congé... Ce qui me laisse plein de temps pour écouter des films, héhé. Et donc, je suis récemment tombée dans la grande soupe aux nouilles de Marvel, et je suis tombée amoureuse de quelques-unes des nouilles en question. Conséquemment, j'ai voulu voir si je pouvais jouer un peu avec l'univers. Je me suis bien amusée et je crois que le résultat est pas si mal, en fait. Je n'abandonne certainement pas Harry Potter et compagnie, oeuf corse, mais il est fort probable que d'autres fics sur les Avengers suivent bientôt. J'espère qu'elles vous plaieront! =)**

**Ce texte a été soumis -en anglais- à un concours sur deviantart, organisé par AnotherStolenRelic. Croisez les doigts pour moi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

-Et voilà, Tête de Bouc.

-...De quoi s'agit-il?

-Jack's Spirit. Si tu dois prendre un verre sur Terre, ou sur Midgard, peu importe comment vous appelez cette planète, j'aime autant que tu t'en souviennes, conclut Tony avec légèreté, posant le verre sur la table devant le frère de Thor.

Celui-ci roula légèrement des yeux, l'air impatient et contrarié.

-Je reconnais de l'alcool quand j'en vois. Pourquoi?

-Je te devais un verre, non? Mais si tu n'en veux pas...

L'Asgardien lui jeta un regard de défi avant de prendre enfin le verre, d'un geste brusque et un peu malaisé avec les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets. Tony lui adressa un sourire satisfait en se versant lui-même un verre.

-Vas-y doucement, avec ce machin, prévint-il son prisonnier en le voyant renifler prudemment le breuvage. J'ai été malade pendant trois jours à mon premier essai. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton frère m'étripe.

-Thor n'est pas mon frère, répliqua le dieu, si prévisible que Tony ne retint pas son sourire moqueur. Et de fait, nul besoin de vous en faire, Stark, je sais boire plus... sagement que lui. Non pas que vos boissons risquent de me faire grand effet, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, trempant néanmoins ses lèvres dans l'alcool avec prudence, les deux mains serrées autour du verre. Il grimaça légèrement.

-Je constate, en effet, lança-t-il, en adoptant son ton le plus dégagé et -d'après ses tests sur un Captain America énervé- le plus insupportable. Tu veux que j'y ajoute un peu de miel?

Un regard de tueur lui répondit avant que Loki, visiblement insulté et aussi peu enclin à l'ironie que le Super Soldat ne prenne une grande gorgée de son verre. Orgueilleuse créature. Les plus amusantes à pousser à bout, à grands renforts de sarcasme, pour les voir perdre leurs grands airs. Oh, comme il espérait que Thor prenne son temps à rappeler...

Ç'avait été, évidemment, une surprise totale que d'être tiré du lit au milieu de l'après-midi par un Jarvis l'informant que « Clint Barton et celui à qui vous faites référence comme au néo-gothique se trouvent sur le toit, Mr Stark ». Apparemment, ledit néo-gothique se trouvait innocemment au milieu de Central Park, aussi inaperçu qu'inactif, quand l'archer l'avait repéré et arrêté sans formalité -rien ne valait les manières délicates et subtiles d'un agent du SHIELD. Loki avait vivement protesté en soutenant qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, mais n'avait pas tenté d'attaquer son ancien esclave pour lui échapper.

Ce qui, connaissant le bougre, avait quelque chose de louche, mine de rien.

Du moment où Tony avait aperçu le Cornu, il s'était étonné de ne l'avoir vu que renfrogné, visiblement agacé au possible, et plaidant son innocence avec une exaspération remarquable, mais sans tenter de se débattre, même quand Tony avait pris le soin de le menotter. Clint, sans s'en inquiéter, avait insisté pour contacter le SHIELD et « renvoyer cet alien d'où il vient, et qu'ils le gardent! ». Tony, un brin plus pragmatique et ne souhaitant pas vraiment voir Fury débarquer dans sa tour alors qu'il travaillait sur des sujets qu'il n'avait théoriquement pas le droit d'approcher, avait préféré contacter Thor, qui passait quelques semaines chez Jane, au Nouveau-Mexique : il devait bien être au courant de la sentence de son idiot de frère, et pourrait calmer l'agent Legolas avant que celui-ci ne finisse par démolir son salon de frustration.

Blondie, évidemment, n'était pas disponible pour l'instant.

Sa décoration intérieure eut néanmoins la vie sauve: Hawkeye était attendu d'urgence au New Jersey et avait dû filer en laissant -à regret, très visiblement- à Tony le soin de gérer le prisonnier, tout en conservant l'intention de prévenir Fury sitôt qu'il reviendrait.

Et en attendant, Tony se retrouvait tout seul avec un dieu menotté et agacé, à attendre des nouvelles du grand frère. Et c'eût été un mensonge honteux que de prétendre qu'il ne trouvait pas la situation hautement satisfaisante.

Il était resté un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu remettre sa défaite sous le nez de Loki après la bataille qu'il avait provoquée. Et maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, le frère de Thor ne paraissait pas moins furieux et humilié que ce jour-là. C'était juste trop tentant pour ne pas en profiter.

-Alors, lança-t-il en s'asseyant face à son prisonnier. Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire sur notre planète, Princesse?

Silence obstiné. _Tu l'auras cherché, Pinocchio. _

-Clint t'attire tant que ça? Insista-t-il. Parce que je dois te prévenir que Natasha n'est pas vraiment du genre partageuse...

-Je suis ici en _paix_, Stark, grinça le demi-dieu entre ses dents, avec un agacement manifeste. Et ma visite n'est certainement motivée ni par votre archer, ni par aucun d'entre vous. Vous n'avez aucune raison de m'arrêter de la sorte.

Tony retint de justesse une remarque sarcastique sur l'affirmation de l'envahisseur de l'espace « venu en paix » -encore une fois, le manque cruel de culture des Asgardiens rendrait son humour inutile. Ce qui n'empêcha pas un certain venin de se glisser dans ses mots suivants.

-Tiens donc... Tu veux la liste de tes victimes en ordre alphabétique ou chronologique?

-Ce n'est pas à Midgard que mes actions doivent être jugées...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches à te promener sur notre planète, à peine un an après l'avoir mise à feu et à sang? Insista Tony. Tu vas me faire croire que c'est nos cheeseburgers qui ont incité ton divin retour chez les méprisables mortels?

-L'arrivée de Thor est-elle à espérer pour bientôt? Le coupa presque Loki.

Tony observa avec satisfaction la grimace du dieu devant lui. Il paraissait profondément agacé et... embarrassé, en y regardant de près. Quelque chose d'intéressant à creuser là, pour sûr... Il était réellement curieux de savoir ce qui avait ramené Tête de Bouc à New York, après tout, même s'il refusait de croire, comme Clint, que l'autre puisse avoir de nouvelles intentions de conquêtes. Pas après sa rencontre avec Hulk.

Même les Super-Vilains avaient quelque chose entre les deux oreilles.

-Et le pauvre est convaincu que tu ne l'aimes pas... soupira le milliardaire avec un ton se voulant compatissant, en prenant une petite gorgée de son verre.

Il écouta avec satisfaction le grincement de dents de Loki alors que celui-ci essayait, visiblement, de se contrôler.

-Je ne tolérerai pas longtemps tes commentaires, mortel...

-Tout doux, Blanche-Neige. Je t'offre un verre pour patienter alors que Legolas suggérait de te mettre dans une boîte et de te brûler pour te renvoyer sous forme de sacrifice chez le Saint-Paternel, c'est déjà pas mal, non? Et pour ton frère, puisque je me sens généreux : Jane m'a dit qu'il serait rentré d'ici quelques heures, le temps que Darcy épuise sa carte de crédit. Il téléphonera bientôt pour nous dire quoi faire de toi.

-Je commence à être las de me répéter, soupira le demi-dieu en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je suis ici en paix. Je n'ai aucun désir d'attaquer votre planète.

-Si je ne parlais pas au dieu de la Vérité Absolue, j'aurais presque des suspicions concernant ton honnêteté, le Ténébreux... Mais j'avoue ne pas croire que tu es là pour nous envahir. Pas dans cette tenue, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en désignant les vêtements de son vis-à-vis avec une moue. La tête de bélier est passée de mode à l'Olympe? Ou bien tu espérais être discret?

Le dieu avait en effet laissé de côté le cuir et les cornes au profit d'un complet noir et vert, qui aurait pu passer parfaitement inaperçu si sa veste ne s'était pas terminée en une queue de pie peu appropriée au New York moderne. Loki dut sentir dans la voix de l'ingénieur qu'il avait commis une erreur supplémentaire, puisqu'une certaine rougeur s'installa sur ses joues pâles.

-Je ne prendrai aucun commentaire de la part d'un mortel qui garde des menottes dans sa table de chevet, renifla-t-il cependant avec dignité, désignant la chaîne qui reliait ses deux mains -Tony s'abstint de commenter, pour le coup. Mes choix vestimentaires ne regardent que moi, et les coutumes vestimentaires d'_Asgard_ ne te concernent pas davantage, humain. Et j'aimerais souligner que personne ne faisait attention à moi avant que l'agent Barton ne fasse son apparition.

-Ah ça, je dois t'accorder que Legolas et la discrétion... Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Junior. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, en civil, sans ton bâton magique? Asgard n'a jamais entendu parler d'un truc comme la prison?

À nouveau, la moue de Loki se fit aussi contrariée que mal à l'aise. Tony n'en fut que plus intéressé et après un moment de silence, le demi-dieu sembla se résigner, se doutant probablement que Thor s'expliquerait à Stark s'il ne le faisait pas, et que le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était probablement de formuler les choses à sa façon. Il poussa un soupir.

-Le conseil a déterminé, commença-t-il avec réticence, que me... priver de magie et de mensonges serait une peine plus efficace que l'enfermement. La peine s'étend sur deux siècles, ou jusqu'à ce qu'Odin juge que je sois digne (le mot fut sifflé avec amertume) de mes pouvoirs.

-...Et c'est tout? S'insurgea Tony, ahuri. Tu essaies de mettre une planète à genoux et tu t'en tires avec deux cents ans sans magie? Et sans... mensonges? Comment est-ce qu'on te prive de mensonges, d'abord? C'est pas, genre, ton super-pouvoir?

Loki lui jeta un regard blasé, comme si devoir se contraindre à lui expliquer était un exercice particulièrement laborieux et inutile -en plus d'être, visiblement, humiliant au dernier degré. Il finit par pousser un nouveau petit soupir et reprendre d'une voix aussi monotone que possible.

-Je dois porter cette... _muselière_ ridicule à chaque sortie officielle. Les banquets. Les conseils. Ce genre de choses.

-...Non? Sérieusement?

Le frère de Thor hocha la tête, l'air profondément dépité et embarrassé. Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se remémorant l'image de Loki, un an auparavant, avec une bouille de chien battue parfaitement visible malgré le dispositif métallique qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Un authentique dieu du Mal dans toute sa splendeur, avait-il songé à l'occasion... Et maintenant, l'autre devait apparaître ainsi à chaque occasion publique chez les dieux? L'image était juste trop drôle. Loki lui jeta un regard courroucé et gêné alors qu'il vidait son verre pour parvenir à reprendre son sérieux.

-Oh, c'est juste trop bon... finit-il par soupirer, une fois calmé. Faudra que je demande à Thor de me prendre une photo...

-Thor est la _cause_ de cette situation, gronda Loki avec agacement. Et il est trop stupide pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à la technologie humaine de _toute façon_.

-La cause, hein? Rétorqua le milliardaire en se resservant à boire. En quoi Marilyn Monroe est la cause de ton inspiration à mettre le feu à Times Square?

-Il a convaincu les Anciens de pencher pour ce... châtiment plutôt qu'un autre, grimaça Loki sans relever le sarcasme. Leur idée de base était de me recoudre les lèvres. Cet imbécile est intervenu pour privilégier _mon_ humiliation à _sa_ culpabilité.

-Coudre les... Attends, quoi?

Un morceau de discussion entre un Thor complètement ivre et un Captain America compatissant lui revint à l'esprit. Il avait effectivement entendu parler de lèvres cousues en guise de punition pour un crime qui lui avait échappé, mais lui-même avait été trop occupé à rouler sous la table à l'époque pour réfléchir à la question plus profondément alors que le Dieu du Tonnerre se sentait visiblement très coupable et que Capitaine Rayures semblait profondément regretter de ne pas savoir où était le dernier Super Vilain en date pour aller le consoler. Loki renifla avec un petit geste d'indifférence et s'abstint de commenter.

-Tu m'étonnes que vous soyez tous tordus, dans cette famille, finit par soupirer Tony avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée -tout passait mieux avec un peu de whisky. Entre toi et tes instincts mégalomanes et Boucle d'Or et ses manières d'homme des cavernes, je tiens pas à rencontrer tes parents ou à connaître leurs méthodes d'éducation... Donc, privation de mensonges et de magie pour deux cents ans, dis-tu. Ça semble... raisonnable.

-Aussi raisonnable que de priver le Marchand de Mort de technologie et de vantardise pour dix ans? Contra Loki avec un ton mielleux qui sonnait remarquablement faux.

-Le Marchand de Mort a ramené sa technologie et sa vantardise au service des gentils, _lui_, rétorqua le milliardaire avec, néanmoins, une certaine raideur à l'évocation inattendue. Ce qui ne semble pas franchement être ton intention, « À-Genoux-Devant-Moi », je me trompe? Tu comptes attendre la fin de ta peine pour détruire la Terre?

Loki eut un sourire tordu et légèrement hautain.

-Je ne crois pas que votre planète ait réellement besoin d'aide pour cela. Les humains ont un don pour s'entretuer par eux-mêmes. N'est-ce pas, Stark?

-... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on voudrait te coudre les lèvres, renifla le nommé, le sourire quelque peu fané. La Terre est sous notre protection, Loki. Essaie de ne pas l'oublier.

-Et c'est un succès _triomphal_, ironisa le dieu avec un petit rire, paraissant pour le coup beaucoup trop à l'aise alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, faisant cliqueter ses menottes. Je suis prêt à parier que vous ferez tenir la Terre encore une cinquantaine d'année, avec des efforts.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Rudolphe? Soupira Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu espères prouver? Oui, les mortels sont peut-être moins puissants que les dieux, et cons, jusqu'à un certain point. Très bien. C'est ce que tu espérais nous faire admettre en nous attaquant l'an dernier? C'est dit. Thor deviendra _quand même_ roi à ta place, et tu es _quand même_ adopté. Seul gain? Des millions de personnes qui maudissent ton nom. Et deux cents ans sans magie et avec une muselière, j'oubliais. Content de toi?

Loki cligna des yeux, manifestement surpris par le petit discours de Tony, avant de lâcher un petit rire jaune.

-Intéressante analyse, commenta-t-il en gardant les yeux sur son verre.

-Et encore, tu as droit à la version résumée, reprit Tony en rouvrant la bouteille d'un geste nonchalant. J'ai passé un bon bout de temps à chercher la logique de ta tentative foireuse de conquête. Je passe sur ton alliance douteuse avec une armée au sale caractère qui, à en croire Thor, a déjà lancé quelques attaques en vue de mettre la main sur ta royale personne... Ah, je croyais que tu n'étais pas capable d'être plus pâle, intéressant.

Il assuma sans broncher le regard noir -mais, néanmoins, effectivement un peu moins assuré qu'auparavant- du prince d'Asgard avant que celui-ci ne baisse les yeux, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise. _Anthony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man. J'ai une armure rouge et j'ai fait la leçon à un dieu en pleine crise d'adolescence. _

-Bref, ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, Tête de Bouc, reprit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux, c'est que tuer les gens ne les fera pas t'aimer. Crois-moi. Et vu ton acharnement à avoir l'attention de ton frère, tu n'es pas si enthousiaste que ça à l'idée d'être détesté ou ignoré, et je ne te crois pas non plus un grand fan du meurtre en tant que tel, vu que tu as évité de te salir les mains. Je me trompe?

-...Je n'ai pas besoin de l'_avis_ d'un méprisable mortel- Commença Loki en secouant la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai la mauvaise habitude de faire partager mes réflexions à l'ensemble de mon entourage, y compris ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin, le coupa Tony avec un sourire. Et en tant que génie, je dois dire que mon avis est souvent à considérer. À ton sujet, je pense juste que tu fais fausse route, je ne parle pas que de tes goûts vestimentaires. Ton frère est un idiot, mais il fait des efforts. Et si tu veux te débarrasser de ta peine et faire quelques promesses -rien de bien terrible, vraiment-, je maintiens que les Avengers manquent cruellement de pouvoirs magiques dans leurs effets de style.

-Je ne -_pardon? _S'interrompit Loki, les sourcils haussés, en regardant Tony comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Eh, je suis tout de même capable de surmonter mon amusement pour ton espèce de casque, tu sais. Il est inutilement voyant et ne sert objectivement à rien, certes, mais il peut avoir un genre de charisme un peu has-been à sa façon.

-...J'ai détruit le quart de votre ville, Stark. Lança Loki en secouant la tête, ignorant son commentaire. Je ne _suis pas_ votre... allié.

-Certes non, répondit le nommé en finissant son verre. Mais Thor sauterait au plafond si son petit frère pouvait être du bon côté. Et moi, je maintiens que notre photo de groupe manque de vert quand Bruce n'est pas transformé.

Le dieu, prévisible, l'observa une longue minute avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de méfiance. Tony, patient, fit rouler son verre vide entre ses doigts en attendant une réaction qui confirmerait son opinion sur Loki. Celui-ci finit par s'humecter les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche, l'air hésitant -pour être aussitôt coupé par un grondement terrifiant qui le fit sauter sur ses pieds. Tony cligna des yeux, perplexe, tandis que la pièce ne soit brutalement illuminée par un éclair. Il eut juste le temps d'établir le rapprochement avant qu'une partie du plafond du salon ne s'effondre sans préavis, envoyant de la poussière blanche jusque dans son verre.

Il dut cligner des paupières à quelques reprises avant de parvenir à distinguer la silhouette d'un Thor aux airs inquiets, Mjöllnir à la main, mais sans cape ni armure. Le dieu du Tonnerre parut confus une brève seconde puis repéra les deux hommes assis au bar et les rejoignit à grands pas, l'air rassuré.

-Loki! S'exclama-t-il en rejoignant son frère occupé à épousseter ses vêtements du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses mains liées, l'air grincheux. Je suis venu aussitôt que Miss Jane a appelé. Elle a dit que tu avais été attrapé par Tony Stark. Que s'est-il passé, mon frère?

-Tes compagnons font des excès de zèle, grommela simplement le dieu du mensonge, l'air agacé. Il n'y avait nul besoin de réagir aussi violemment. Heimdall était au courant de ma visite.

Et pourtant, il ne souligna pas qu'il n'était pas son frère comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, remarqua Tony avec un début de sourire.

-Loki, notre père t'a dit de faire prévenir les hommes de Midgard quand tu t'y rendais-

-J'ai _oublié_, s'exaspéra Loki. Est-il bien nécessaire d'en faire toute une histoire?

-J'ai cru que tu étais en danger, fit Thor avec une petite moue se voulant sévère.

-...Eh bien ce n'était pas le cas, grommela son frère, l'air à son tour un peu mal à l'aise, sans oser regarder Thor. Il n'était pas _nécessaire_ de paniquer de la sorte et de détruire cette tour une nouvelle fois.

-Oh... Hum, désolé pour ton palais, homme de métal, s'excusa le dieu en se tournant vers Tony. Et merci d'avoir surveillé mon frère.

-C'est cool, Blondie, j'ai jamais été fan de ce morceau de plafond, vraiment, soupira le milliardaire en secouant le plâtre de ses cheveux. Et puis, le gamin est de compagnie agréable quand il n'a pas son bâton magique. Faites simplement attention à lui laisser son collier avec une adresse, la prochaine fois. Clint n'était pas très heureux de le revoir.

-Désolé, mon ami, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Thor, avec une grimace d'embarras. Nous ferons plus attention à l'avenir. Cette situation ne se reproduira pas. Mon frère?

Loki roula des yeux mais consentit à s'incliner légèrement devant Tony et à lever les mains vers Thor. Celui-ci brisa distraitement la chaîne des menottes avant de prendre son petit frère par la taille et de lever son marteau vers le trou qu'il avait fait dans le plafond. Un éclair plus tard, ils avaient disparu, laissant Tony à se frotter les yeux en jurant, aveuglé.

Avec une petite moue, il considéra le morceau de plafond manquant, puis le verre encore à moitié plein et rempli de poussières de plâtre de Loki. Il soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de Jack's Spirit directement à la bouteille.

Il espérait simplement que le dieu des mensonges consente à considérer sa proposition... Il était certain de la justesse de ses réflexions sur Loki. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Et puis... le petit frère de Thor semblait avoir intégré beaucoup plus aisément que ce dernier les manières civilisées des humains. Il pourrait être un très bon investissement dans la préservation de la tour Stark.

**Commentaires forts appréciés, citoyens! **


End file.
